Bomaslik
The Bomasliks are a race of organisms indigenous to the massively polluted planet Slashbaar. Because of their domestication by the local sapients, the Evelin, mutation has been kind to them, relatively speaking. Due to their low-end mutation, however, they have become a major source of Evelin survival methods, and are bred for many things, including their milk as well as their meat. Husbandry Bomaslik milk is considered unappetizing to most non-indigenous sapients, just by appearance alone. It has, through the creatures' mutations, transformed into a purple and yellowish sludge, often slushy in its appearance but quickly taking on a frothy consistency when exposed to the polluted air. If one listens closely, they can hear this liquid make sizzling sounds, although by taste it does not appear carbonated. Interestingly, those offworlders who have had the chance to taste Bomaslik milk insist that it is amongst the most delicious liquids they have ever tasted and that the Evelins could easily make swathes of credits to work on saving their planet should they export the substance. Critics of this idea often believe that the milk likely has some sort of addictive quality to it and state that the export must not occur as it would likely be deemed an illegal substance, and thereby become an income primarily for space pirates and the black market. Food critics who have consumed the milk and enjoyed it have for the most part been discredited, even though there has never been any scientific study on the possibility of addictive substances entering into the milk. Bomaslik meat is equally unappetizing to many patrons. At some point during the Bomagran's descent into Bomaslik physiology, their meat began to produce its own blood. Although this is normally kept relatively in-check while the Bomaslik is still alive, should meat be severed from the brain's control, its blood production will slip into overdrive, producing profuse amounts of blood for longer than it ought to. Even as its cells die this blood will coagulate but continue to be produced for a few hours, making a serious mess of things. Another problem is that the meat consistently twitches after being severed from the body, again longer than it is deemed ought to. In the case of the twitching, this process will continue over a matter of days, and seems to become even more violent during and after cooking it. Because the cells are absolutely dead after cooking yet the meat continues to twitch, some scientists have hypothesized that it is not actually a cellular process but is instead the cells of the meat reacting to direct contact with the world's polluted atmosphere; some chemical reaction causes the twitching, not remnant signs of life. The meat is considered almost gooey to the taste and while it holds together it has been described as having a texture like sand and a consistency like porridge, yet it holds together like a typical slab of meat. Bomaslik Category:Spore Content Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Herbivores Category:Domesticated Species Category:Slashbaar Inhabitants Category:Original Content Category:Spore Original